


La Vie En Rose

by WinterUnicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard von Hresvelg - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Mentions of Dorothea Arnault, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterUnicorn/pseuds/WinterUnicorn
Summary: She had never seen Edelgard look so happy and carefree as she did now. Byleth fell more in love with Edelgard, if possible. She loved carefree, happy  Edelgard. She loved everything about Edelgard in general.





	La Vie En Rose

“El!” Edelgard turned her head to see Byleth running towards her. Byleth came to a stop in front of her, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Edelgard simply looked at Byleth the entire time with a small smile on her face.

“I’m sorry I arrived late, El. Dorothea stopped me to ask a question about our assignment and I kinda forgot about what time it was.” Byleth sat down next to Edelgard on the grass under the shade of a tree. Because it was a beautiful and sunny day, Edelgard and Byleth had both agreed to meet up at the campus garden after classes as they haven’t been able to spend much time with each other. 

Edelgard leaned her head on Byleth’s shoulder and took her hand into one of her own. “It’s ok. I know how entertaining it can be to talk to Dorothea, hours seem to pass by quickly when with her.” Edelgard chuckled at the thought of her friend. Dorothea has been one of Edelgard’s closest friends since she was a child. She was more like a sister than a friend now, in all honesty, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey El, what’s that?” Edelgard was pulled away from her thoughts and looked to where Byleth was pointing. Next to Edelgard lay a small black case. Edelgard blushed at the thought of the contents inside. Regardless, she let go of Byleth’s hand to retrieve the case and put it on her lap. She hesitantly opened the case to reveal a brown ukulele. 

Byleth looked at Edelgard excitedly. “I didn’t know you played ukulele! Why didn’t you tell me? That’s so cool and amazing!” Edelgard blushed at Byleth’s comments as she took the ukulele out and set the case aside.

“I picked it up as a secret hobby, really. I wasn’t going to tell anyone about it.” Edelgard began to tune the ukulele. She turned to Byleth and blushed once more. “I also learned something that I wanted to keep a surprise. It’s a song I wish to play for you.” Byleth looked at Edelgard with wide eyes and a blush slowly spreading across her. She smiled gently at Edelgard and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, El. I look forward to your performance.” Edelgard took a deep breath in and out to steady her increasing heart rate. She looked once more to Byleth before she closed her eyes and began to strum the ukulele and sing the intro.

_“I thought that love was just a word_  
_They sang about in songs I heard_  
_It took your kisses to reveal_  
_That I was wrong, and love is real”_

Edelgard opened her eyes to look at Byleth. Byleth was staring at Edelgard intently with a smile on her face. Looking at Byleth helped Edelgard relax as she continued with a small smile of her own. 

_“Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_This magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose_  
_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_  
_And though I close my eyes_  
_I see la vie en rose_  
_When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
_A world where roses bloom”_

Byleth watched in awe as Edelgard sang. She had never seen Edelgard look so happy and carefree as she did now. Byleth fell more in love with Edelgard, if possible. She loved carefree, happy Edelgard. She loved everything about Edelgard in general. Byleth wants to see every side of Edelgard from now until they grew old. Byleth’s heart clenched at this thought.

_“And when you speak_  
_Angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words_  
_Seem to turn into love songs”_

Edelgard let the note ring out before continuing.

_“Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be_  
_La vie en rose”_

Edelgard let out a deep breath breath before turning to Byleth. To her surprise, Byleth had tears in her eyes and was sniffling. She put her ukulele down and reached out to wipe Byleth’s tears with her thumbs.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would be so horrible at singing that it would make you cry.” Byleth let out a soft “no” before lunging forward and kissing Edelgard on the lips. Edelgard let out a surprised yelp before slowly relaxing into the kiss. Byleth pulled away a couple of seconds later and looked at Edelgard.  
“I’m not crying because you were terrible El. Far from that. You were amazing and I loved every second of your singing.” Edelgard blushed at the praise and took Byleth’s face into her hands, rubbing small circles on the skin of her cheeks with her thumbs.

“Then why are you crying?” Byleth looked at Edelgard with a determined look. She was going to let Edelgard know the true extent of her feelings. They had been together for a long while, but they had never truly told one another that they love each other. They were both afraid that maybe it was too soon for those words or that perhaps the other didn’t reciprocate those feelings. Byleth wasn’t going to back down, not this time.

“I’m crying because I realized how much I love you, El. I also realized that I love you so much that I want to see every part of you, now and as we grow old.” Edelgard looked at Byleth with wide eyes. She knew that what she and Byleth felt for one another was love, but deep inside she was afraid that maybe Byleth didn’t reciprocate her feelings. It was such a relief to hear Byleth say those words. She felt tears gathering in her eyes.

“I’m so happy you feel the same way, my love. I was afraid that you wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings.” Byleth leaned in to give Edelgard a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I live la vie en rose when I am with you, El. I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Edelgard looked at Byleth and smiled widely. Byleth smiled back at Edelgard and embraced her, leaning back all the way until her back hit the grass. Edelgard giggled at Byleth’s action. She laid her head down on Byleth’s chest where her heart is located. Edelgard relaxed as she heard the steady beating of Byleth’s heart. Slowly, Edelgard began to feel her eyelids closing. The shade, the small breeze, Byleth’s heartbeat, and warm embrace all lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to La Vie En Rose and thought, "Modern setting Edeleth, one of them serenades the other." Originally, Byleth was going to serenade Edelgard, but I felt like La Vie En Rose was definitely something Edelgard would sing to Byleth. Also, I imagined Edelgard singing the HIMYM rendition of La Vie En Rose.


End file.
